The Applicant's already known AutoStore system is a storage system of the type mentioned in the introduction. The AutoStore system comprising a three dimensional storage grid containing storage bins that are stacked on top of each other to a certain height. The storage grid is constructed as aluminium columns interconnected by top rails. A number of vehicles, or robots, are arranged on the top rails. Each vehicle is equipped with a lift for picking up, carrying, and placing bins that are stored in the storage grid.
Such a storage system of the background art has been illustrated in FIG. 1. The storage system 10 comprises a grid structure 20 of storage cells. Each cell is arranged to accommodate a vertical stack of storage bins 30. The grid structure has a top level.
The storage system 10 further comprises a vehicle 40, which is arranged to move at the top level of the grid structure and also arranged to receive a bin from a storage cell at the top level of the grid structure. The storage system 10 may include a plurality of such vehicles 40, as illustrated.
The storage system 10 further comprises a bin lift device 50. The bin lift device 50 is arranged to receive a bin from the first vehicle 40 at the top level of the first grid structure and to convey the bin down in a vertical direction to a delivery station, or port, 60. The storage system 10 may include a plurality of such lift devices 50 and ports 60, as illustrated. Todays households rely on the availability of foodstuffs that can be purchased in a refrigerated or frozen state. Between the time the food is processed and the time it reaches the marketplace, the processed food may be held in a distributor's warehouse under strictly controlled temperatures. In order to minimize the time between storage and delivery, it is a need for efficient logistic systems which can access and deliver the correct food in a minimum of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,513 describes a cold storage locker room, where the stored goods are manually retrieved.
Both US 2012272500 and WO 85/00422 A1 describe a storage for storing sample containers in stacks in a low temperature sample store. The low temperature sample store is equipped with a robot suspended above the storage stack for removing / inserting entire stacks from / into the storage. These cooled storages, however, do not have the possibility of easily retrieving the correct container, and the time between storage and delivery would not be acceptable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,232 describes a storage system where a vehicle may be driven on a floor above a storage space. The vehicle gains access to the storage cell by lifting up the top cover arranged above a dedicated vertical shaft. This storage system has no possibility of keeping stored goods in a cooled environment.
An object of the invention is to provide a cooled storage system, which maintains the advantages of prior art logistic systems while providing storage for cooled products.
The invention has been defined in the patent claims.
In one embodiment of the invention a cooled storage system comprises a grid structure of storage cells, where each cell is arranged to accommodate a vertical stack of storage bins and having a top level, at least one remotely operated vehicle arranged to move at the top level of the grid structure and receive a bin from a storage cell at the top level of the grid structure, where there is provided thermal insulation between at least a section of the grid structure and the remotely operated vehicle, and said section of the grid structure has a temperature that is lower than the temperature of the remotely operated vehicle.
The storage system has in one embodiment a general design as outlined in FIG. 1. The products to be stored are arranged in storage bins, which are arranged in the stacks of the storage system. The remotely operated vehicle is adapted for picking up storage bins from the storage system and comprises in one embodiment a vehicle body comprising a first section for storing vehicle driving means and a second section for receiving any storage bin stored in a stack within the storage system, a vehicle lifting device at least indirectly connected to the vehicle body for lifting the storage bin into the second section, a first set of vehicle rolling means connected to the vehicle body allowing movement of the vehicle along a first direction (X) within the storage system during use and a second set of vehicle rolling means connected to the vehicle body allowing movement of the vehicle along a second direction (Y) in the storage system (3) during use, the second direction (Y) being perpendicular to the first direction (X).
In one embodiment the grid structure with associated vertical stacks of storage bins, is sub-divided into a number of sections, for example two, three or more sections. The sections are separated from each other by thermal insulation such as polystyrene, insulating boards or plates, insulating mats, or other suitable insulating material. The thermal insulation constitutes a wall or thermal barrier between the sections of the grid structure, and gives the opportunity of having different temperature in the different sections of the grid structure. In one embodiment at least one of the sections is connected to a cooling unit, thus providing a cooler temperature in this/these sections.
In one embodiment the cooling unit is an evaporator. An evaporator is in this context a device which is used in an air-conditioning system to allow a compressed cooling chemical to evaporate from liquid to gas while absorbing heat in the process. The cooling chemical can for example be R-22 (Freon) or R-410A, or other suitable chemical.
The cooled storage system can further comprise a bin lift device arranged to receive a bin from a vehicle at the top level of the first grid structure and to convey the bin down in a vertical direction to a delivery station, or port. Here the content of the bin can be collected, or the complete bin may be transported to its destination.
In one embodiment the system comprises insulating covers arranged in the top level of the grid structure. The insulating covers provide a thermal barrier towards the remotely operated vehicle as well as contributing to maintaining the desired temperature in the bins in the grid structure. The insulating covers are arranged to be movable by means of the remotely operated vehicle. The vehicle can move one insulating cover to another cell in the grid, or hold it temporarily while a bin is removed from the stack.
Further possible features, including exemplary aspects, structure and operation of various embodiments, have been described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements.